Noah's weird love story
by tdwtgwenfan
Summary: When Noah meets Bridgette Williams at the prinpicals office, and cant stop thinking about her. He gets this weird idea to dress up as a girl to get to her. Which causes trouble and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** hey its tdwtgwenfan i edit the story i hope you like it :)

**Chapter 1**

Hey my name is Noah, do you ever have a time where you have a big crush on someone and you don't know what to do or how to handle it? Well this is my story on how I dressed up as a girl to get a girl to like me. Yeah I know you are thinking why would he dress up as a girl to get a girl to like him? Well I will tell you why. So there is this girl that I like. She is the most beautiful girl in school. Her name is Bridgette Williams. She is nice to everyone, she can sing, act, dance, and she is pretty much the girl of my dreams. But she doesn't even know I exist. So I dressed up as a new girl to get to her. I know you think that's weird but let me tell you my story. It all started on a Tuesday morning. Everybody was tired and slow today.

So as I stood at my there at my locker putting my books always, and looked at my picture of Bridgette Williams. And I said to myself "well hello there honey. You look stunning today ". Then I kissed the picture. "HEY NOAH MY BUDDY"! Owen said. I shut my locker really quickly. It was just Owen. Thank god. My best friend, and my only guy friend. We have been best friends ever since I moved here to Canada from New York. He had short blonde hair and he would be always be wearing a shirt with the Canadian left on it. But in blue. " hey Owen ". "Wait, why did you close your locker so fast"? Owen asked. "I was scared". I said. "let me guess you had that picture of Bridgette Williams in your locker"? "Kind off". I said. Owen didn't even looked like he cared. "So Noah are you ready for lunch"! he said." Are you kidding me its 9:00 in the morning". I said. Yeah Owen might not be the smartest but he's my best friend and I have to be nice to him." Sorry I'm just really excisited for national chili lunch day". I rolled my eyes. I mean like Owen is all ways excisited for some thing that has to do with food." I even brought my own chili bowl that has my name on it see. Then he shows me the bowl that has his name on it."

"Uhhh Owen that's says Carl's chili bowl" I said." No it says Owens's chili bowl". He said." Hate to break it to you, but it says Carl's chili bowl. 'C-A-R-L-S' which spells Carl not Owen." I said. "Dang it! But the guy at the garage sell said the bowl said Owens chili bowl. Oh I hate it when people lie to me". Then Owen started to cry. "Dude are you crying"? I said." No it's just that the bowl is just trash now and it will never say my name on it." Then he stared to cry even louder." shut up your going get in trouble! And everybody is looking at us". I said.

" WHATS GOING ON HERE AND WHY IS FAT BOY CRYING HERE"! Principal McLean said." he crying because..." "You know what? In my office now"! he said." What! But Owen was the one crying here like we were in pre-k". I said. But principal Mclean was staring off in to space like he didn't hear a word I just said." Yeah all I just heard was blah blah blah Owen blah blah blah pre-k, and you really shouldn't be talking to me like so you have detention". I sighted in walked to his office. So I waited for principal jerk to get here, so I sat in one of his seats. It was pretty boring in here so I looked down at my fingers. Then I hear the door open. "Oh sorry I thought you were the principal". A girl said. Then I looked up at her. Wait a minute? That was Bridgette Williams! The hottest girl in the school/the love of my life.

"Well I guess I well go wait outside…." "No no no no no, its ok you can wait in here". I said." So what's your name"? She said with a smile." Hum Noah". I said." No way! My dogs name Noah and I really love him". I blushed a little." so what's your name" I said. I think you are asking why I asked her what her name was that I already knew. It's because I can't just say I know your name. That would I make look like a stocker." Cool name. So why did you get in trouble"? I asked." I got chewing gum. He's such a jerk"! She said "join the club" I said. "So what did you do" she asked. "Well I didn't actually do anything, my friend did it" I said. "What did he do"? She asked. "Well he got this chili bowl from this garage, and he thought it had his name on it. And I told him that it said Carl and stead of Owen and he stared to cry. And I got in trouble for it".

"Oh wow". She said. "Yeah I know right".

One hour has pasted by and he still isn't here. Where is he? "Sorry am late it was an emergency". Principal McLean said. "What was the emergency"? Bridgette said. "I had to go play Wii SPORTS".OH MY GOD ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? "So am going let you guys off the hook for day". He said. "Well it was nice meeting you Noah". Bridgette said. Then she hugged me. "Yeah it was nice meeting you to" I said. Then smiled. then the bell ringed. "see you around" she said. " see you". i replied. and i went to the lunch room. when i got there i got in the lunch line and looked at the food choices.

Chicken hair sandwich ewwwww, cow eye balls gross! And hmmmmm what's that brown thing. "Uhhh chef what's that thing"? I said pointing at the brown thing. "Chili". Chef said. Eww. How can Owen eat chefs food without going to the hospital? So I just got a cheese sandwich for lunch. "HEY NOAH SET HERE WITH ME AND BIG O"! Izzy said. I just went over there to set with them. "hey Noah I really sorry I cry today and got you in trouble today". Owen said. "its cool I m actually happy I got in trouble, because guess who I got to meet in the principals office"? I said. "USHER"?! Owen said. "no Bridgette Williams"! I said. Then Owen spit his milk out on Izzy's face. "Bridgette Williams? She is like the hottest girl in the school" he said. "Wait? Why was she in the principal's office"? Izzy asked. "Oh she got caught chewing gum". I said. "What else happened"? Owen asked. "We had to wait an hour for Principal Mclean to get to the office, so he was late because he was to busy playing Wii Sports. And when he came, he said that me and Bridgette were off the hook for today. Why do you think he let us off the hook? I asked. "maybe because he was to tired from sucking at Wii Sports" Owen said. Then we all started the laugh. "yo yo yo yo Ezekiel in the house eh or school eh". Ezekiel said

Yeah Ezekiel was the kid who was home schooled all his life. He's annoying and worst of all, he smell like a wet dog. "so can I set here eh"? Ezekiel asked. "ok fine but the rules are no rapping, no nose picking, and no talking". I said. "Hmm Noah? I think he broke rule number two" Owen said pointing at Ezekiel. Then I looked at him and he was picking his nose. Man Ezekiel has no brain! I bet when he was a baby, his mom must have dropped him and his brain must have fallen out. "Ezekiel if you continue to do that, you will never get a girlfriend"! I said. Then he stopped. "So any way did you hear what happen to Mrs. Lotion? An alligator got into her classroom..." "My dad bought an alligator on eBay" Ezekiel said.

"Why would your dad buy an alligator on eBay"? I asked. "Because alligators are cool men" he said. "Ok first of all your dad is stupid and second they can eat you" I said. "No they can't! They are nice and they don't eat humans! I saw it on Go Diego and Diego didn't get eaten". He said. Ok I m not surprised about the go Diego part, but I surprised that his has cable. "That show is for babies" I said. "Oh" he said. Then I rolled my eyes. Then I just noticed something. Why is Owens chili covered with beans? "Owen how much chili did you eat today in lunch" I asked. "I don't know like 35 cans" he said. "DUDE YOU GOING END UP FARTING LIKE YOU DID IN THE 4TH GRADE".

Flashback 6 years ago in the 4th grade

"ok class since you all did so good on your spelling test, we are going to have a taco/naco party"! Then everybody cheered. And everybody got there tacos and nacos. "man I can like eat 40 beans tacos" Owen said. "I debut it" Duncan said. "I yeah watch me"! then Owen popped 40 bean tacos in his mouth. "See! But now I feel like I have to fart". Owen says. "Oh know he's going to blow"! The teacher said. Then his fart blows up the school.

End of flashback

"Oh know! What if I fart"? Owen said. I sighted

Well Owen blow up the school again with his fart? Will Ezekiel get any dummier? Well yes. Please keep on reading to find out!

Please please please review I worked so hard on this.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Reviews write backs:

To xxdeath floods: thanks for reviewing me again, I m not really discouraged its just that I think I m doing a bad job in this story. And I might delete this story anyway so.

Anonymous 1: thanks for reviewing and I will put more charters in the story later and I m happy that you like the chili bowl part

Anonymous 2: yeah Alejandro is going to be in the story later .

Anonymous 3: yeah the chicken hair that actually sounds like my school too. And owen and Bridgette are going to be this chapter.

Anonymous 4: yeah even though I wrote this story Owens fart made me laugh.

Anonymous 5: thanks for reviewing and thanks for saying tha creative writer

Update: ok then reason why I didn't update yesterday is because I thought that nobody was liking the story and I was just to tired to update. Yeah so I only update if you guys like so. And I might delete this story anyway.

Chapter 4: new substitute in science

It was 4th period, Mrs. Lotion's class. Well Mrs. Lotion wasn't here because she go eaten be an alligator. Then this lady walked into the class. "Good afternoon class I m Mrs. Popcorn Butt". She said. Then everybody started to laugh and snicker. "Quite class" she asked. "Ok then, and guess what? I might be your permit teacher for the rest of this year. I don't know yet because I asked principal McLean and he said that he was to busy to discuss it". She said. Yeah he was to busy because he was playing Wii Sports! "so I was thinking for are first assement we should diesect a frog". She said with a smile. "so I m going to put you guys in groups of 2. Ok heres the list,

1st group Harold & Sierra

2nd group Cody & Gwen

3rd group Dj & Izzy

4th group Owen & Ezekiel

5th group Alejandro & Heather

6th group Tyler & Sadie

7th group Trent & Eva

8th group Geoff & Courtney

9th group Duncan & Lindsay

And the 10th group Noah & Bridgette, ok lets get to work"

So then I rushed over to Bridgette. " uhh hey Bridgette." I said. "hey noah I didn't know you were in this class"? she said. "well I was this whole year" I said. "oh cool. So its says for are assement we have to find the heart, the brain, and the stomach". She said. Man she was so beautiful when she talked. So I looked at her eyes. "What are you doing"? She asked. "Oh sorry I thought there was a spider on your head". I said. "A spider"? She gasped. "No no no no its ok it wasn't a spider. Sorry my eyes are not really working today because uhh…. I m not wearing my contacts yeah that's it". I said. "Oh you wear glasses?" she asked. "Uhh yeah I do". I said. "Oh cool my dad has glasses" she said. Then I smiled. "Noah I need you over here for a second". Owen said. Then I walked over to him. "What do you want"? I asked. "I kind of have to fart now". He said. "Oh no Owen you are not farting in here". I said. "Then what can I do". He asked. "Just go tell the teacher that you have to go the bathroom and just fart in there". I said. Then Owen raised his hand. "Yes Owen". The teacher answer. "Um I have to go to the bathroom". He said. "Well is it an emergency"? She asked. "Yes". He answered. "Then what's the emergency"? She asked. "Uhhh I kind off have to fart". He said. Then all of the kids (minus me, Bridgette, the teacher, and Owen) stared to laugh and snicker like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Owen its ok if you have to fart, I don't mind". She said. Well the teacher doesn't know about Owens fart, that's why she doesn't mind, and then all of the kids started to run out of the classroom and scream. "you guys stop being drama queen it just a little fart…" then Owen farted. His fart was so big that it felt like an earthquake. Then the teacher came out of the classroom. Most of her hair was gone and she looked pretty burned up. So we had to wait for the principal mc jerk to come down here. There were firemen all over the classroom tiring to hose down the room.

Nobody's point of view

The teacher speed walked out of the hall way to talk to the principal. She looked pretty mad. Then she walked in his office. "PRINCIPAL MCLEAN I QUIT"! She said. "Well hello to you to". He said. "You have no respect for these kids! We had to wait two hours for you because the fire man came to blow out the fart in the classroom. So he asked for you so I told him that you were in your office. So he came to talk to you and you said that you would be there in like a minute, but what did you do? You didn't come! Why?" she asked. "Because I was to busy rubbing lotion on my legs, there really ashy" he said pointing at his legs. "I m leaving" she said. "Good maybe you should. You are getting really annoying with your big month". He said with a smile. Then she slapped him and left.

Good chapter right? Please review. And guess what. In the next chapter Noah is going to get the idea of dressing up as a girl.

Why will Noah dress up as a girl? Will Owen get in trouble because of his big fart? Keep on reading and reviewing to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Noah's point of view

I started to walk home from the bus and started to think about Bridgette. Oh Bridgette she's just so perfect, and her eyes are just…. Wow. But there is a problem now; she won't talk to me because of Owens's fart explosion in science. I finale got to my house. "Hey Noah how was school today"? Mom asked me. "Weird, creepy, and smelly". I said. "Well how about a make you a snack". She said with a smile. "The only good thing about today is that I meet my crush". I said. "Well good for you honey". She said. "But then Owens's fart reined it for me". I said. Ten she give me that weird look on her face. "I m not even going to ask". She said in a deep voice. "MOMMY I M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SOCCER PRATICE"! My little sister Jasmine said. Jasmine is my little annoying bratty sister. She gets what ever she wants when ever she needs it. She had been this way ever since my mom and dad got a divorce. "Oh god I forgot, Noah you can go to one of your friend's house to hangout". She said. "Ok I m going to Owens's house to see if he's ok". I said.

"Ok I love you". She said. "Love you to". I said. Then I left my house to go to Owens's. When I got to his house I rang the door bell. Then his mom answers the door. "Oh hi Noah, Owen is downstairs in the basement playing video games with Cody and Izzy". She said. "Ok thanks". I said with a smiled. Then I. went downstairs to his basement. Oh …..my…god! He was playing Michael Jackson on the Wii! And he was doing 'Billy jean'! Then busted out laughing. I mean Owen he is not good at playing this game. "Oh hey Noah I didn't see you there". Owen said happily. How can he be so happy? He blew up the classroom with his fart. And it almost killed some of us! "So how did it go with you and Bridgette". Izzy asked. "Horrible! She not even talking to me now because she thinks I m gross"! I said. "Ohh I m sorry". Izzy said. "Its ok it wasn't your fault". I said. "Yeah it was really Owens's fault". Cody said. "CODY SHUT UP"! "I just wish that there was a way to…." "Hold that thought Noah! Its time for the moon walk part". Owen said. Oh god! Then Owen tried to do the moonwalk but then he fell on Izzy and Cody. "Yeah I kind need to work on that move". Owen said. "Oh you think"? Cody said. Then his cell phone rang. "Hello. Yeah ok". Cody said. "Yeah I have to go bye". He said. "Ok bye Cody". Owen said. Then Cody left. "I think we stood set down now and just take brake". Izzy said. Then Owens mom can downstairs with snacks. "Hey I made you guys some snacks".

She said holding up the brownies. "Thank you Mrs. Smith". I said. "Thank you". Izzy said. "Oh you're welcome; if you need me I will be up stairs". She said. Then she went back upstairs. "Yeah I m sorry that things failed with you and Bridgette". Owen said. "Yeah I just wish that I had a good idea to get her to notice me again". I said. "Oh! Oh! I know! What if you build a big taco, then you get into the taco. Next we bring the taco to Bridgette's house; knock on her door. Then she will answer the door then you'll jump out of the taco and say 'I want you to notice Bridgette!" Izzy said. Ok I think Izzy just broke the scale of crazy. "What"! I said. "Hey Noah you know what would be funny, what if you dressed up as a girl so you can get Bridgette to notice you". Owen said.

Then I got that evil smile on my face. "Owen that's really not a bad idea, but there are some problems to this idea. Like one where in the fruit loops I m going to get a girl outfit and makeup. Two, mom and the teachers will notice that I m not going to school, and three this plan will never work"! I said. "Ok well first the good thing is that my aunt is a make up artist; maybe she can help with the makeup" Izzy said. "And when you go to school one day you will dress as yourself and the next day you will dress as a girl". Owen said. "And I heard that Bridgette is have a sleepover so try to get invited to that because at the sleepover; you can convince her that you are all cool and stuff". Izzy said. "Yeah but there is one more problem, what if the teachers and my mom notices that I haven't been going to school"? I asked. "Principal McLean is way too stupid to send sick notices to a parent". Owen said.

"Well he is stupid and stuff; so when should we start"? I asked. "How about tomorrow morning; I can get my aunt to come over". Izzy said. "Ok then I will go to your house Owen, and then Izzy you will bring your aunt over at 7:30 am, wow maybe this plan will actually work. I mean what can possibly go wrong"?

Authors note: I really Noah? do you really think that noting bad will happen?

Noah: yes I kind of do and shut up

Me: well than

Ezekiel: when do I get to speak?

Me: later now stop it!

Will Noah get caught dressing up as a girl? Will Izzy get her big taco? Keep on reading and reviewing to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Noah pretends to be a girl?

Update: ok the reason why I didn't update is because I know that nobody is even reviewing and I thought that nobody even liked it so.

Review write backs: none (note. Can you guys please please please please a 100,000 times please review I worked 3 days on this chapter.

Things you should know about this chapter: ok first Geoff he going to be Owens's older brother. And this chapter meant be confession.

Chapter 6

It was 7:30 am in the morning. So I sneaked into my mom's bed room to take some of her clothes for the me dressing up as a girl idea. Then I put it in my bag. Next I went to my little sisters room to get the Hannah Montana wig. "Noah? What are you doing with that bag"? My mom asks. "Oh this. Its just gym clothes". I lied. "Yeah but why are you up so early"? She asked. "Because I m …. Uhhh… going to Owen house because his brother is going to drive us to school". I said. "Why would he drive you guys to school"? She asked. "Because it's national get to school early day". I lied. "Well ok bye honey". She said. Then I went to Owen house. When I got there I knocked on the door. "Hey Noah right on time". Owen said. "Yeah but where's Izzy and her aunt"? I asked. "I don't know but I will call her". He said. Then Owen pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. "Hello"! She answers. "Hey it's Owen where are you and your aunt"? He asked. "Oh we are at the 7:30am gas station". She said. "What! Owen gives me the phone"! I said. Then he gives it to me. "Izzy why are you at the 7:30am gas station"? I asked. "Because you told me to". She said.

"Yeah I meant to be there at Owens house by like 7:30am not the gas station"! I said. "Ok I'll go ask my aunt if she can drive us to Owens's house". She said. Then she went to go ask her. "Yeah she kind of said no". She said "what do you mean she said"! I said. "She said that we are out of gas…. (Then Izzy looks at a fly) Noah I got goes there is a fly in the gas station". She said. "Wait Izzy no…" I said. Then she hanged up. "Uhhhhh…. Owen go wake up your brother and tell him we need him to drive us". I said. "Yeah ok but he's not a morning person". He said. "Just go"! I said.

Owens point of review

I went up stairs to go wake up my brother. "Geoff Geoff? Wake wake up." I said. Then he woke up. "What do you want butt head its like 7:00 in the morning"! Geoff said. "I need you to drive me and Noah to the gas station". I said. "Go take a bus or something butt head". He said. "STOP CALLING THAT! Anyway I need you to drive me and Noah to the gas station". I said. "Why"? he asked. Then I told him the whole story about Noah liking Bridgette and about how he wants to dress up like girl to get her to notice him. "ok. But you got to pay me 10 dollars every time I drive you guys". He said. "deal". I said

Noah's point of view

I waited for Owen and he's brother to come down stairs. Then I started to get bored so I read the magazine that was on the table. I started to flip throw some pages. Oh my gosh. Owen was a male model! Let me guess, for farts weekly? Then Owen came down stairs. "Noah we have to go now…. Hey are you reading my farts weekly magazine"? He asked. "Uhhh yeah there's a magazine for that"? I asked. "Yeah I m even on the world record book for world biggest fart". He said. "Come on butt heads we have to go now". Geoff said. "Ok but remember not to tell your mom or my mom about this". I said. Then he nodded. When we go into the truck we stared to head off to the gas station. It was pretty boring in here so on turn the radio on.

Then Owen started to sing 'wip my hair'. Owen was like so of key. Then I turned the radio off. "Hey what happen to the music"? Owen asked. "Oh the canceled the radio sorry". I said. "OH DANG IT"! Owen said. Then we got to the gas station. When we got in side Izzy was just waiting and eating kit Kat. "Noah hey"! Izzy said. "Izzy where's your aunt"? I asked. "Oh she's in the bathroom". Izzy said. Then her aunt comes out of the bathroom. Wow! She looked just like Izzy but she had a t-shirt that said 'I love onion rings'. And she had dark blue skinny jean with brown boots. "Aunt Emily this is my best friend Noah". Izzy says. Then her aunt looks at me. "You need a hair cut". She said. "Well nice to meet you to". I said. Then it goes quite for a second. "So are you going to put the girl make- up on Noah or what"? Owen asks. "Yeah". Izzy's aunt says. Then she gets out her make up kit and starts.

30 minutes later

She was done. Then she gives me a mirror. "Wow! You did a great job. I don't even look like myself anymore". I said. "Yeah I can almost kiss you"! Owen said. Then we all give him the weird look. "Owen? Where did you get the potato chip bag". Geoff asks point at the bag.

Flash back 30 minutes ago/ Owens point of view

I waited for Noah to get done with his make up. Men I m so hungry! Then this guy walked into the gas station. "Hey you"! He said. Then I pointed to myself. "Yeah you fat boy". The hobo said. "Do you want a trade"? He said pointing at Geoff's car keys. "Yeah but what are you going to trade me"? I asked. Then he took out a potato chip bag. "So do you want to trade"? He asked. "Yes". I said nodding. Then he gives me the bag and he took the keys away from me. "See you sucker". The guy said. Then he ran out of the gas station and drove away with Geoff's truck.

End of flashback/ Noah's point of view

"You give away the truck to a hobo"? I asked. "I m going to kill you Owen, that truck cost $400,000 dollars"! Geoff said. Then he started to chase Owen around the gas station.

Authors note: uh oh! Owen sold the truck to a hobo? That's sucks that they don't have a ride back to school. Will Noah get in trouble? Will Geoff get his truck back? Keep on reading and reviewing to find out!

And p.s can you guys please please review again I worked on this chapter for 3 days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Review write backs:

To Racin' Mason 24: yeah the reason why the truck cost more than a house is because Owens's family is kind of rich.

To xx death floods: thanks for reviewing again. Your awesome for that, and I m happy that you like the part when Owen selling the car keys to a hobo. And Noah's mom might or might not find out in this story but keep on reading to find out!

Chapter 5

Oh god! I m like so in trouble! If mom finds out she will ground me for life. Will Owen stop crying! "Owen its kind of ok, we just need a plan to get out of here. Izzy go check if your aunt's car is still out side". I said. Then she nodded and zoomed out side and zoomed back in. "yeah somebody towed it". Izzy said. "Were doomed"! Owen said. Then he started to cry again. Then I slapped him. "Hey do you guys know how to hotwire a car"? Izzy aunt asks. Then we all looked at her. "Here come with me". She said. We started to come with her out side. Then she found a 6 seat van and hotwire it. "Come let's go"! I said. Then we all hopped in the van and drove away. "Hey why is the radio on? I thought it was cancelled "? Owen asked. "Oh looks like it come back on". I said and rolled my eyes. Then we final got back to the school. "Ok me & Owen are going to the principal office to say tha new student and Owen will pretend to be my mom". I said then me, Owen, and Izzy got out of the van. Then I and Owen walked over to the bathroom. "Ok Owen heres the clothes and the wig". I said holing the bag up. Then he took it. "Hey Noah are we in the girls bathroom or the boys"? He asked. "Boys". I said. "Oh no"! Owen said. "Why is that bad"? I asked. "Yes because Duncan might come in to put my head in the toilet"! He said. "He wont do that because your are dress up as my fake mom". I said. "Oh yeah your right".

Owen said. Then Duncan comes into the bathroom. "Why are you ugly girls in the boy's bathroom"? Duncan said. "Uhhhhhhh….. Because" "your bathroom is better"! Owen said cutting me off. "Yeah and we will be going now bye"! I said. Then when we walked out Duncan had that weird look on his face. And we walked to Principal McLean's office.

"Ok Owen remember to act like my mom". I said. Then he nodded and we walked in. oh wow! Principal Mclean had a cone for dogs when they scratch there neck too much. Umm. The teacher must have slapped him so hard that he needed a dog cone. And he was playing konnectables on the x-box connect. Where dose he get all this money? "What are you doing"? Owen asked. "Oh I m playing with fluffy". He said pointing to the cat on the TV. Then the cat growls at us. "Oww fluffy doesn't like you". Principal McLean said. "The cat scares me". Owen said whispering to me. Then he turn off the TV. "So what do you want, I m hungry and I want to go to taco bell so make it quick"! He said. "Well she is a new student and can we please have a application for her"? Owen said in a girl's voice. "Sure what ever". He said. Then give us this paper.. "Hum this is a picture of you wearing a speedo"! Owen said. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I can't get that picture out of my head! "Oh. (then he took it back) don't I look hot"? he said. Then me and Owen had that nasty look on are face. "Ok well anyway here is your application". He said.

Name:

Date:

Gender:

Why come to the school:

Then Owen filled it out.

Name: Noahly

Date:? (Lol)

Gender: girl of course its not like he's really a guy

Why come to the school: I really don't know

Then Principal McLean read it. "Oh…. Ok then. Here's the sheet of your classes".

1st period/ math

2nd period/art

3rd period/ Spanish

Lunch

4th period/ science

5th period/health

6th period/ gym

"Thanks"? I said. Then we left and then he notice something about Owen's wig. Then he rolled his eyes, and we left the office. "Hey Owen. I m sorry about yelling at you early at the gas station because you sold Geoff's truck". I said. "Its cool it happens most of the time. One time me and Geoff where at the beach and then drake and josh just jumped into to his truck and drove away". Owen said. Then I give him a weird look. How can drake and josh take Geoff's truck? I mean drake and josh is like a TV show. "Yeah I have to go change back into my normal clothes". He said. "Ok remember to meet at lunch later". I said. Then he nodded and left.

Nobody point of view.

Owen ran into the boy's bathroom to change out of his girl clothes. Then Duncan walked by, looked pretty weird out. And then he walks in to see what was going on.

Authors note: ok when you guys are reviewing please tell me if you want Justin or Alejandro to be Bridgette's boyfriend in the next chapter.

OH NO! WILL OWEN GET CAUGHT? WILL FLUFFLY STOP GROWLING? (Fluffy growls at me) no bad fluffy! keep on reading and reviewing to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors note: ok please vote on my profile if you want Justin or Alejandro to be Bridgette's boyfriend. Or you can tell me in your review.

Chapter 6

My point of view.

Owen ran out of the boy's bathroom stool and tripped. "Why did you dress up as an ugly girl today"? Duncan asked. "How do you know it was me? It could have been somebody else". Owen said. "Because you're the only fudge bag that has hair that smells like bacon! And you dress up as a girl this morning because you didn't want to get beat up"! He said. "Look Duncan, I know that I owe you 50 bucks, but please don't beat me up"! He said. "Oh I m not going to beat you up….. I m going to put your head into the toilet! Like those guys"! He said pointing at Ezekiel and the three dorks that sing all the time. "And who was the guy dressed up as a girl with you". Duncan asked. Then Owen started to swat. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…uhhhhhhh… Justin". He said. "Well you know what I'll put Justin's head in the toilet later but you now". He said. Then he pulled Owens's head into the toilet.

Noah point of view

I walked around the hall to find this stupid class room! Then I bumped into somebody. "Oh I m sorry are you lost"? Bridgette said. "Uh yes. Yes I am". I said. "Ok let me see you classes list". She said. "Oh cool you have the same classes as me so this well be easy". She said. Then she walked me over to homeroom. Them when she walked in all the girls started to scream like Selena Gomez just walked in. "hey Bridgette nice outfit" this girl said. "Oh yeah these are my friends". She said to me. "Omg Bridgette who's your friend". A girl in the ping shirt asked. "Oh I m just showing her the classes. By the way what's your name"? She asked me. "Noahly".i said

"Oh cool that sounds like a guy I know named Noah but you probably don't know him". Bridgette said. "Oh you have no idea". I said

Then these mean girls walk up to her. "Hey ugly Betty. Who your friend"? Heather asked. "Oh this is Noahly". She said. "Now leave me alone Heather". Bridgette said. "Oh I don't think so because you're not the boss of the school! So no". She said. "She said to leave her alone"! I said. "Oh what are you going to do spit on me"? Heather answer. Then I hit her with my mom purse. Then she got really angry. "NOT COOL I M LIKE SO OUT OF HERE BUT I WILL BE BACK". She said. Then she left. "Thank you so much Noahly maybe we can be friends". Bridgette said. "Quite class the morning news is on". The teacher said. Then she turns on the TV and Principal McLean was on the screen. "Good morning Vancouver middle school". He said.

"It's a high school idiot"! A guy in the background who had a deep voice said. "Like I care. Anyway on March 5th please vote for me for principal of the year. Because I will be really sad if you don't". He said. Then I rolled my eyes. "And other news we are opening are first smoothie shop at the school so we need workers. And I m mad at who ever wrote on my golden hot tub that I suck"! He said. Then Duncan high five some guys. "Ok well that all for the morning news". He said.

Owens point of view/ in the boy's bathroom

"Oh men it really stinks in here. HELP! HELP!" I said. Then Principal McLean walked in. "oh Principal McLean I m so happy that you're here. Now listen Duncan put all of are head in the toilets and we are stuck. So maybe you can help"? I said. Then he started to laugh. "Are you kidding me? Help you dorks? I rather wax my mom's butt hair". He said. "So you're not going to help". I asked. "No!" he said. Then he left. "Oh man I will never get out". I said.

Then the three singing dorks start to sing. "Why don't you try to pull your head out of the toilet ". They sung. "Hey that's not a bad idea". Then I pulled my head out. "It worked"! I said. "Hey what about me eh"? Ezekiel asked. Then the dorks singed. "Sorry you're too stupid to help yourself ". The sung. Then I pulled Ezekiel's head out of the toilet. "Hey are you guys coming to". I asked the singing dorks. Then they singed. "No thanks we want to stay here because we love singing in the toilet". They sung. Then I and Ezekiel ran out.

Authors note: ok please visit my poll and please review. Who is going to be Bridgette's boyfriend. Will Principal McLean stop being a jerk? Will the dorks singing in the toilet sing more? I really hope not! Keep on reading and reviewing to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2nd class art

Review write backs:

Anonymous 1: thanks I think Noah should dress up as a girl too

Anonymous 2: well here is the chapter

(p.s please review I still need your votes! The poll is on my profile. And the poll is who you think Bridgette's boyfriend should be in the story Alejandro or Justin)

Ok in this next chapter its more of a Courtney and Duncan chapter and there is going to be more Chris and him being a jerk.

Chapter 7

"Ok class we have a new student so please give a welcome to Noahly Boston"! The teacher said. Nobody was really clapping but Beth and Harold did. Everybody was either jumping on desks, Ezekiel was picking his nose again, Courtney was playing with her IPod touch, and other guys were acting like there were 3 year olds. This class looked like a dark ally and I think I just saw a rat! Then Bridgette waved to me. I think she wants me to come over to her. And I walked up to her desk. "Hey noahly"? Bridgette said. "Oh hey Bridgette and Courtney". I said. "What do you want"? Courtney asked.

"I was just saying hey". I said. "Whatever". She said. Wow Courtney can be such a brat and uptight. "Oh my gosh Bridgette there is an app to see who you will be going to the dance ". Courtney said. "Cool try it". She said. Then she touched the screen and the person popped up on the screen.

"What"! It say that im going to the dance with the dorks in are school that sing in the toilet"! She said. Then me and Bridgette started to laugh. "STOP IT BRIGHTTE! I WANT TO SEE YOU TRY! I MEAN YOUR GOING TO GET A DORK TO BECAUSE IT'S A STUPID APP"! Courtney said. Then Bridgette snatched to iPod from. "It says that im going to the dance with a guy who is a book reader? Hmmmm?" Bridgette said. Maybe that me or it could be Cody. No he's going with sierra he's stocker girlfriend. Then Duncan started to jump on Courtney's desk. "DUNCAN STOP JUMPING ON THE DESK"! Courtney said. "Oh I m so scared. What are you going to do tell on? The teacher wont care and principal McLean to busy to listen to hear your annoying big mouth". Duncan said.

"Im not annoying and im going to call Principal Mclean right now". She said. Then she took out her phone and started to call him. "Hello?" he answers. "Hello principal McLean this Courtney Max". She said. "What do you want I m trying to win tickets to snoop dog so make it quick". He said. "I wanted to tell you that Duncan Smith is jumping on the desks". She said. "And why do I care"? He asked. "Because it's the rules". She said. Then Principal McLean started to laugh and snort likes a pig. "Hahahhahahahahahah rules are for dorks that have no life like you (then Courtney's mouth gets wide open) but I will come check it out". He said. Then he hanged up. "See Duncan people do listen to me". She said. And he rolled he's eyes.

5 minutes later

Principal Mclean comes into the classroom. "What do you want Courtney"? He asked. "Duncan is jumping on the desks". She said pointing at Duncan. "Hey that looks kind of fun can try" he said. Then Duncan nodded and they both started to jump on the desks. "Hey Courtney do you know what really annoys you"? Principal McLean asked. "People. Cats, people making ape noises, and you". She said. Then Duncan and Principal McLean started to make ape noise and jump on the desk again.

Ok I need your votes in your reviews who should Bridgette's boyfriend be in the story? Al or Justin.

Ok Chris and Duncan acting like 5 year olds?

Chris: yeah why dose that annoy you?

Me: no

Ezekiel: when do I get to talk eh?

Me: later now go stand in the corner!

Please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok I m sorry if some of you guys don't like the story I well fix the paragraph.

Review write backs

To fff: that's just mean! I'm a 13 year old girl who just wants to write, and I know that my writing is bad but you are calling me a troll? That's just plain old mean!

To SunCity Ness : thanks I m sorry about my spelling mistakes, and thanks for saying it's a good story I thought that it was really bad and thanks for voting.

To lets go tdi: thanks for sayin creative writer and thanks for sticking up for me that was really nice.

To: Melissa mm: thanks for the offer but no thanks

Chapter 10 ok we got a winner! Here are your votes.

Justin – 1

Alejandro- 3

So Alejandro is going to be Bridgette's boyfriend in the story. Ok here is the story.

It was lunch time so me and Bridgette walked together to get are lunch. "So Noahly how do you like this school"? She asked. "Good but the principal really sucks". I said. "I know. Yesterday he give me detention for chewing gum because I didn't share it with him. He's such a jerk! I really hope he gets fired"! Bridgette said. "Yeah me to. I can tell that he uses all the school money for video games". I said.

Then Alejandro and the football team walked over to me and Bridgette. "Hey Bridgette do you want to come watch me at football practice". Alejandro asked.

"Ok". She said blushing. "Noahly you can come to". Bridgette said. "Ok" I said. Then Izzy ran over to me. "Uhh Noahly we have to talk". Izzy said. Then she pulled me away. "What"? I said. "Here have this". Izzy said giving me something. "Uhh what is this"? I asked her. "It's a mini paint ball gun". She said. "Why would I need a mini paint ball gun"? I asked. "Because Alejandro is a player and you don't want him to play Bridgette". She said.

"What do you mean"? I asked. "I mean when ever he plays a girl the girl gets hurt so badly that they never date again and if Alejandro plays Bridgette than she is never going to date you". Izzy said." Izzy that's not true". I said. "Oh yeah do you know Zoey Montana"? She asks. "WHO"? I asked. "Exactly! And I remember when Alejandro played me in the 1st grade". She said.

Flashback 1st grade

Izzy was playing with her play dough and then Alejandro came up to her. "Hey Izzy don't you look pretty in your sun dress? Can I use your play dough"? Alejandro asked. "Why do you want my play dough"? Izzy asked. "Because I want to have the play dough from the prettiest girl in the classroom". He said. Then Izzy blushed and give him the container. "Here you can have the whole thing I don't mind". She said. Then Alejandro walked over with the play dough and gave it to Katie and Sadie and started to squeal and blush.

End of flashback

"I really hate him! So I want you to shot him with a paint ball". She said. "Izzy I m not going to shot him with a paintball". I said. "Fine just keep it just in case". She said and she left. "But Izzy wait…. How do you even use this"? I said then I pressed on of the buttons and it shot Ezekiel. "Oww! Who hit me with a paintball eh"? Ezekiel said. Then I ran out of the lunch room. And headed off to the football field. When I got there I saw Bridgette sitting in one of the bench. "Hey Noahly come sit here with me". Bridgette said.

Then I walked over to her. "Hey Noahly Alejandro is so cute right"? She asked me. "Yeah right". I said rolling my eyes. "He is caption of the football team I really wish he would ask me out". Bridgette said. Then Bridgette took up 5 minutes just taking about him. "Uhhh Bridgette I m going to the bathroom". I lied. "Ok". She said. Then I went to go find Izzy but I couldn't find her.

Then I walked back to the football field and I saw Bridgette feeling Alejandro's arms. Then I took out Izzy's paintball gun and shot it at his arm. "WHAT WAS THAT"! Bridgette asked. Then I went to go hide by the blushes. "I don't know I think I just got hit by a paint ball". He said.

Then I came out of the blushes and started to act like I didn't do any thing. "Oh know what happen"? I asked. "I think I just got hit bye a paintball". Alejandro said. "Oh don't be such a baby". I said then Alejandro and Bridgette looked at me. "I mean lets send you to the nurse". I said.

"Good idea" Bridgette said. Then we helped him walk to the nurse's office.

Authors note: ok I m sorry that it is not the best chapter but chapter 11 well be better trust me. And I kind of wanted Justin to be Bridgette's boyfriend because I was going to make him say when he got hit bye a paintball "oh my face my beautiful face"!

Is Izzy right about Alejandro being a player? What will happen in the next chapter? Keep on reading to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Review write backs:

Xx Kelli 9 Xx: thanks for reviewing

Ok I m going to have a fan picked choice poll for the story. And the poll is who do you want Noah to ask to babysit his little sister when he is at Bridgette's house? The choices are Izzy and Owen, Ezekiel and Owen, Izzy and Ezekiel, or Heather. Please vote.

Chapter 9

We waited in the nurse's office for like the rest of the school day because Bridgette wanted to make sure he was ok. Then me and Bridgette left. "Thanks for waiting with me and I wanted to give you something". Bridgette said pulling a card out that said.

Party at Bridgette's!

Where: at 401 Sam's drive

When: Friday April 12th

"Ok I will come"! I said. "Great bye Noahly". She said and then left. Then I called Owen as soon as she left.

Me: hey I think are plan is working

Owen: great what happened?

Me: Bridgette invited me to her party.

Owen: and…..?

Me: well that's pretty much it.

Owen: ok meet me at the queen of hot dogs 8 tonight

Me: why?

Owen: because I love hot dogs!

Me: good bye Owen!

Then I put my phone away and I walked to the bus. When I was walking I saw … Alejandra making out with Heather! Alejandro is a player? IZZY WAS RIGHT I HAVE TO TELL BRIDGETTE! WAIT NO IT WELL BREAK HER Heart! But I just don't get why would he cheat on Bridgette with Heather? I mean she is mean, ugly, and a brat more than my sister! Then I walked away to the bus.

Authors note: ohhhh no! Alejandro cheated on Bridgette! Will she find out? Will fluffy shut up! (Then fluffy barks) "Noah do cats bark"? I said. "No run"! He said and we ran. Keep on reading to find out!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Authors note: ok in this chapter Harold is going to be the guy working at the queen of hot dogs and I need your votes or you can go on my profile page and there will be a poll on there that says, who do you want Noah to pick to babysit? Izzy and Owen, Owen and Ezekiel, Izzy and Ezekiel, or Heather? Please vote.

I run over as fast as I can to my house, hoping that nobody will see me. Than I rush over to my bedroom and close the door behind me. Then somebody knocks on my door. "Who is it"! I said. "It's your sister Jasmine". Jasmine says. Then I open the door slowly. "What do you want"? I ask. "Oh I just want to know why you were dressed up as a girl and WHY WERE YOU WEARING MY HANNAH MOUNTANA WIG"! She said. "Just don't tell mom"! I said. "ok I wont tell mom if…"(3 hours later)

"If what"! I said. "If you do my homework for the rest of the year". She said. "What no way am I doing your homework"! I said. "Ok …..that's cool well I m just going to go down stairs and tell mom what you did today". She said. Then I thought for a second. "Fine! I will do your stupid homework". I said. Then she did an evil smile and walked away.

Author's point of view.

"Welcome to queen of hot dogs how I can help you". Harold said. Then Owen bit his lip as he looked at the menu. "Yeah can I have a large chili deluxe hot dog and can you make the hot dog bigger. The thing you call large is very small those hot dogs are like tiny". Owen said. "We can't make the hot dog bigger and it's not small you are just really …..Big". Harold said.

"But why don't you just put all the hot dogs together to make a big one". Owen said. "We can't just buy 4 hot dogs or something". He said. "But I only have 2 dollars". He said. "Oh my god just take the hot dog"! He said.

Then Owen paid Harold. And then Noah come in. "Owen". Noah said waving to him. Then he walked over to Owens's table. "So what's the plan"? Noah asked. "The plan... oh yeah the Bridgette plan. You go to her sleepover dressed up as Noahly and you tell her that she should date you". Owen said. "And….?" He asked. "And you get me my chili bowl with my name on it". He said. Then Noah rolls his eyes. Then Alejandro walks in the restaurant walking in with his arm around Courtney.

"You know what Owen I think this plan might just work". Noah said. Then Alejandro walks a little closer to Noah and Owen to hear there conversion. "Yeah you know what would suck? If Bridgette found out that you were dressed up as a girl today". Owen said.

"Yeah if that happen, then I would be so in trouble". Noah said. Then Alejandro smiles evilly and walks to go to the bathroom. "Yeah Noah hold that thought I have to go to the bathroom and (his voice gets lower) fart". Owen said. Then Noah bully grabs him and he says in a mean voice "do it fast!" he said. Then Owen ran to the bathroom and fart. And then Alejandro ran out of the bathroom.

Authors note: hahahahahahhahahhhahhah Owen farted on Alejandro! Karma! What well happen in the next chapter? Who will be the babysitter? Keep on reading and reviewing to find out! Please review and vote.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Review write backs:

To: link 9753: thanks

To question: well some people that reviewed said that I need to learn how to write or I should be a troll or I suck at writing well that's not criticism that's just being really mean.

Authors note: I need your votes for the poll I m having for this story. Who should Noah pick to babysit? Izzy and Owen, Owen and Ezekiel, Izzy and Ezekiel, or heather please vote you can vote on my profile.

So far Izzy and Owen, and Izzy and Ezekiel are winning the vote

Chapter 11

It was Sunday so I had to help my mom with the laundry. Then my mom went into my bedroom to get my dirty clothes. And she came back out. "Noah honey? What's this"? She said holding up a bra. Oh god! I can't just tell her that I dressed up as a girl and used the bra. "Maybe it's yours". I said. "Noah Ezekiel Johnson! You know I don't like pink"! She said. I really hate my middle name.

"To be honest mom I think that's Owens". I lied. Than her eyes widen. "I mean… it's his mom's bra because Owen slept over 2 weeks ago and his clothes got mixed up". I said. "Ok? Noah I want you to babysit Jasmine next Friday because I m going on a date". She said.

"Friday? Oh I mean yeah Friday is good". I lied.

Authors note: ok than how was it?

Noah: whatever it was ok do I get paid for being in this story?

Me: hahahahhahahah no!

Ezekiel: do I get paid?

Me: what do you think? No

Please vote and keep on reading to find out what happens next!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Review write backs:

To my pin name: thanks for reviewing and voting!

Authors note: please review and vote for who Noah should pick to babysit. Izzy and Owen, Ezekiel and Owen, Izzy and Ezekiel, or Heather please vote

Chapter 12

"So your mom wants you to babysit your sister"? Owen asked eating his chocolate cupcake. "Yeah and I can't babysit because that's the night of Bridgette's party". I said. "Don't worry Noah I will get somebody to babysit for you". He said. "Really ok". I said. Then Izzy comes over to the table and slaps Owen in the face.

"Owww! What did you do that for"? He asked. "Because I need to tell you guys something! Bridgette and Alejandro are going out"! Izzy said. "What! They are going out"! I said. "What! We ran out of chili"! Owen said. Then I give him the shut up look. "I know that's what I said when Geoff told me that on twitter last night"! Izzy said. "Wait? So they are dating"? I asked.

"Yeah isn't great"! She asked. "No its not! Because one Alejandro is a player, two I m never going to that Bridgette now, and three I thought you hated Alejandro"! I said. "Al is dating Bridgette I thought he was dating Heather, Beth, Katie, Courtney, Lindsay, and the lunch lady with no and ear and a grill at the same time". Owen said.

"How do you know he is dating those girls at the same time"? I asked.

Flashback at the Queen of hot dogs/ authors point of view

Owen waited in line as he watched Alejandro walk in and out with different girls. Then Owen came out of line to talk to him. "Al why were you here with a different girl a minute ago"? Owen asked. "Who was the girl? Alejandro are you cheating on me"? Lindsay asked. "No never beautiful I was trying out for a play called the 5 pretty girls". He lied. "Oh yea! My boyfriend is in a play"! Lindsay said.

End of flashback

"I think its time for us to get some revenge on Al". I said.

Authors note: will Noah get revenge on Alejandro? Who will Owen get to baby sit? find out in the next chapter! Keep on reading, voting, and reviewing to find out!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Review write backs:

To Sun City ness: thanks for review again and yeah I feel bad for Ezekiel too because everybody hates him and if he babysit things would go wrong

Author note: ok this is kind off like a mini chapter. And remember to vote for who you want to Owen to pick to babysit. Izzy and Owen, Ezekiel and Owen , Izzy and Ezekiel, or heather? Please vote! And for now o going to try to update everyday!

Chapter 13

"Noah pass the ball"! Geoff said. Then I kick the ball and it hits Ezekiel in the head. "Are you ok Ezekiel"? I shouted. "Yeah its ok I had worst stuff happen to me eh". He said. "All boys to the looker room"! The gym teacher said.

Then all of the boys ran to the looker room. When I got to the looker room I heard Alejandro talk to Tyler. "Hey I heard you are dating nice! She's hot". Tyler said to Alejandro. "Yeah whatever it's just a girl". Alejandro said. "Well she's hot with a capital…uhhhhhh how do you spell hot"? He said. Then Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even going out with her"? Tyler asked. "Tyler amigo why do you have to question me? I thought we were friends"? Alejandro asked. "Yeah we are I will never bring it up again". He said. The Al walked away with an evil smile on his face.

Then Owen walked in. "hey did you ask anybody to babysit"? I asked Owen. "Yeah I asked Heather and she said 'babysit? Hahahahhahah I rather get hit by a bus' then she got hit by one and I had to take her to the hospital. And when I left she said something about sueing me". Owen said. "Just try again please don't miss it up". I asked. "I won't miss it up. You can count on me". He said. "Oh I really hope so". I said to myself.

2:30 math class

I watch my boring math teacher write math problems on the board that I really don't get. Then this boy came into the class room with a note. And the teacher read it. "Ok Noah principal mc jerk I mean….. Mclean wants you to go to his office". The teacher said. Why dose it have to be me!

Authors note: what dose Principal Mclean want from Noah? Well Owen get a babysitter? Keep on reading, voting, and reviewing to find out! And please please please please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Review write backs:

To DaddysPrincessXXXX: here is the next chapter! Yeah I kind of wanted make Izzy a little normal not so crazy. Yeah and the sleepover part is going to be funny, crazy, and a little drama. And I m really happy that you love the story :D

Authors note: don't forget to vote for who you want Owen to pick to babysit. Izzy and Owen, Owen and Ezekiel, Izzy and Ezekiel, or Heather? Please vote

Chapter 14

When I got to his office I saw him spinning around in his chair singing the song 'right round'. "What are you doing"? I asked. "Singing now shut up"! Principal Mclean answered. "Oh ok then. I came here because my teacher said you wanted to see me"? I asked. "Yeah take a seat". He said. Then I looked around for a seat. "Uhhhhhhhh there are no seats". I said. "oh yeah I must had used them to throw at Ezekiel for being so weird, so yes your teacher is right I did wanted to see you". He said.

"What do you need me for"? I asked. Then he started to stare off into space. "Oh sorry I was thinking about a hot girl yeah I need you because when I let you off the hook last week, yeah you're going to be on the hook now. So for your detention I want you and that blonde girl Bridgette to paint the new smoothie shop place that is going to be in the school". He said.

"Look principal Mclean I didn't do anything Owen was just being a cry baby and sometimes he dose that". I said. "You know what! You have to clean off the died skin off my feet every morning for back talking me"! He shouted. "Fine I won't talk back. What do you want me to do?" I asked. Then Bridgette came in. "sorry I m late principal Mcstupid I mean Mclean"! Bridgette said.

"Well anyway I want you two to paint the shop my two favorite colors pink and green". He said. Then me and Bridgette started to laugh. "And I want you to put pictures of me on the walls and make the smoothie place name be Chris's smoothie kingdom. "How a original". I said in a sarcastic voice. "And I want you losers to come in tomorrow to paint the place at 4:30am in the morning". He said. "So are you going to be there in the morning"? Bridgette asked.

Then Principal Mclean started to laugh. "No! I need my sleep! I don't want to get my face from getting ugly". He said. "That's way too early"! I said. "Well yeah well next time think about not getting into trouble next time". He asked. Then me and Bridgette left. "So Bridgette do you want to come swimming with me"? I asked. "I would love too but I m going on a date with my boyfriend Alejandro". She answered. "Oh ok". I said. Ok why did I just ask her that? I m such a loser for asking that. I mean what I m going to do next ask her to prom?

4:34 at Owens's pool

As I swim over to the other side of the pool I see Izzy pushing Owen into the pool. "Hahahahahahah I got you big-o"! She shouted. "Hey Noah do you want to play Marco polo with me and Izzy". Owen asked. "Sure just don't get near Izzy when it is her turn". I asked. Then Owen nodded. "Marco"? Izzy said. "Polo". Owen said. Then Izzy touched him. "Owen I think you suck at this game". Izzy said. Then somebody opened the pool fence. Bridgette? "Hey what are you doing here"? I asked Bridgette.

"Oh my movie date with Alejandro got canceled because he said that he needed to study for a test". She said. Yeah like I believe that. Then Bridgette stared to take out some tanning lotion and start to put it on herself. "Hey are you going to swim"? Izzy asked Bridgette.

"No thanks I think I well just work on my tan". She said. "Come on Bridgette just try to have a little fun. Hey I will let you push Owen in the pool". I asked. "I don't know I don't go swimming unless I have to". She said.

"Well I m saying you have too". I said. "Come. Just jump in the pool"! Izzy shouted. Then Bridgette walked slowly to the pool and jumped in. "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOO FUN! I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN"! She said. Then she pushed Owen in the pool and me and Izzy stared to laugh. Me, Owen, Izzy, and Bridgette played pool games the whole time for like 2 hours.

"You guys are so much fun I never had this much fun with my friends before". She said.

Authors note:

please review I worked all night on this chapter! And will Bridgette find out that Alejandro is a player? Well Principal McLean get fired? Keep on reading, voting, and reviewing to find out!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Review writes backs:

To letsgotdi: thanks for reviewing again and yeah my mom did that to me to when I was updated a lot and I m really happy that you think the story is funny!

Authors note: sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really tired and didn't feel like updating so I hope you like the next chapter I really worked so hard on it.

Chapter 15 doing something for McLean at 4:30 in the morning!

"Ugh! I can't believe we have to work for this jerk"! Bridgette said painting the wall. "Yeah I hope he spends his money on a butt job so they can make it bigger for him to kiss it". I said hanging up the pictures of Mclean. Then Bridgette stared to laugh. "So I heard you are dating Alejandro". I asked. Then she looked up. "Yeah he is so sweet, cute, but the thing is I don't know why he asked me out"? She said. Then she started to sniff a little.

"Are you ok"? I asked her. "Yeah it's this stupid paint that is bugging me I think he bought really cheep paint". She said. "Well its Principal Mcjerk what are you going to do"? I asked. "Well I really hope one day he gets fired and ends up as a hobo". She said. "So back to Alejandro do you like him"? I asked. Then she put her hand on her head. "Well he is really hot, nice, and really honest".

She said. Yeah he's honest alright. I thought to myself. "So why did you say yesterday that you never have fun with your friends"? I asked. "Well my friends are kind of selfish and they only care about boys, makeup, there face, there nose job, and shoes". Bridgette said. "Well do you care about any of that"? I asked.

"No not really and one time I wanted to play lazer tag with my friends but then they said that I will turn into a dork or something". She said. "Hey maybe one day I will take you to play lazer tag". I said. Then she smiled. And we end up talking the whole time. "So what your family like"? I asked her. "Well really busy my dad works for a 5 star hotel, my mom is a actress, and my sister is a model". She said.

"What about your dog". I asked. "He is on the cover of raisin brands now". She said. "Cool my mom and dad are disforse and my little sister acts like a brat". I said. "Well we should really paint now". She said. "Yeah I will go get more paint green paint". I said walking to the closet. Then when I grabbed the paint and then I noticed something about the paint. I knew the price tag says 25 cent paint. I can really tell that he is a jerk and he is cheep.

3 hours later

"Cant believe we are done"! I said. "Yeah we did a really good job for that jerk face". Bridgette said. "Yeah well I have to go now". I said. "Wait! Here is my phone number if you ever want to call me". She said. "But don't you have a boyfriend". I asked. "Yeah I wanted to give it you because maybe one day we can go play lazer tag….. As friends". She said. "Ok". I said smiling and then I walked away to my locker.

Authors note: is Noah going to dress up as a girl again? Well Principal McLean get a butt job. Well Bridgette find out that Alejandro is player? Keep on reading to find out!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Authors note: don't forget to vote for who you want Owen to pick to babysit. Izzy and Owen, Ezekiel and Owen , Izzy and Ezekiel, or heather. Please vote and please review I worked all night on this chapter.

Chapter 16

When I got to my looker I saw Owen standing there with funnel cake. "Hey". I said. "Oh hey how did it go"? He asked eating a piece of funnel cake. "Great guess what? I got her phone number"! I said.

Then he spit the funnel cake out. "Shut up"! He said. "I really did and I m going on a date to lazer tag with her". I said. "Oh". He said in a quit voice. "And I think I shouldn't dress up as a girl any more". I said. "Why not"? He asked. "Well I think Bridgette likes me now and I think she really trusts me". I said

"Well she might not know that Al is a player and what if she still has feelings for him". He said. Than I thought about it for a second. "You know your right! Give me the girl clothes." I said. Then he pulled out the bag with clothes in it. And I grabbed it. "Wait Noah don't change in the boys' bathroom". He said.

"Why not"? I asked. "Because Duncan well put your head in the toilet and you will end up singing 'cooler than me', with the dorks that sing in the toilet". He said. "Well where I can change". I asked. "In Principal McLean's office". He said. When he said that I felt like that I was going down a rollercoaster.

"Yeah like I would want Principal McLean to see me in my underpants". I said in a sarcastic way.

"Well I know he gets to school at 8:00 and its 7:30 so you will have 30 minutes to go change there". Owen said.

7:35 at Principal McLean's office

As I sneak into his off I shut the door slowly. Then I walk to the closet and then step on something then I hear. "Ohhhhhh who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob square pants". Then I turn the TV off. What 40 year old men watch's SpongeBob? I thought to myself.

Then I walk to the closet and shut the door behind me. And start to change. And then I hear somebody talk. "Those stupid kids! Not voting for me for Principal of the year! You know what if I can't win I m going to rig it". Principal McLean says. Then my eyes widen.

"I mean I m good person. I at least give the kids a gym, a classroom, and a smoothie place that the drinks are 40 dollars. I m a really nice person"! He said. Then I hear him kick something. And I roll my eyes and walk slowly out of the closet. And he turns around!

Authors note: oh no what 's going to happen next? Well principal mclean see him dressed up as a girl? Keep on reading to find out! And please review. :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Authors note: sorry I couldn't update. And don't for get to vote. Who do you want Owen to pick to babysit? Izzy and Owen , Ezekiel and Owen , Ezekiel and Izzy, or Heather. Please vote

Chapter 17

Then Principal McLean turned around and said. "Oh aren't you a hot guy". He said to himself looking in the mirror. Then I walked away slowly out of his office.

1st period Mr. Case in the theater.

"Ok class I thought it would be great if we took s break from doing math so we can do a talent show". Mr. Case said. Then the class got quite. Then Ezekiel raised his hand. "Yes Ezekiel". He asked. "Yeah can I do the song 'the boys are back' by Zac Efron and can my partner be Eva". He said. Then Eva grabbed him. "You are calling me a man"! She asked. Man Ezekiel is not good with women.

"Eva please put Ezekiel down please". Mr. Case asked nicely. Then Eva dropped Ezekiel on his head. "Owwww! No wonder you don't get dates eh"! He said. "Ezekiel go stand in the corner". The teacher asked. "But I didn't do anything eh". He said. "Now"! The teacher said. Then Ezekiel went to go stand in the corner.

"As I was saying I will be handing out a clip board and you will right down the thing you want to do for the talent show". He said. When the clip board came to me somebody grabbed it from me. And I looked up and it was Courtney. "Oh I m sorry I didn't know you were going to sign up….. Yeah well since I have the clip board I m just going to sign here (then Courtney wrote her name and she wrote the song 'freak the freak out' down)". She said.

"Oh you're singing for the talent show. You do know that you have to have a brain to sing". I said smiling. Then she did a little fake laugh. "Oh you are so funny". She said in a sarcastic way. "So are you going to do the talent show? Oh wait you cant join because it's a talent show and you really don't have talent". She said smiling.

"Actually I m doing the talent show and I m going to do dance to the song 'poker face' with Bridgette". I said. "Well Bridgette is my best friend and I m will be watching you like an uhhhhhhhhh…. Owl! Yeah that's it". She said "wow didn't know you were a stocker". I said. And then I left and went to go talk to Bridgette. "Hey Bridgette". I said. Then she turned around. "Oh hey Noahly". She said smiling. "So why weren't you here yesterday "? She asked.

Think of a lie Noah. Think of a lie! "I eat some bad pizza and I kind of got sick". I lied. "Oh I m sorry". She said. "Oh hey I sign us up for the talent show". I said. "Really? What song"? She asked. "Poker face and we are going to dance to it". I said. "Oh cool". She said. Then Alejandro walked over. "Hey greatest girlfriend". He said. Hahhahahhahah what a loser. Who says that to a girlfriend? That just made Ezekiel sound like the cool guy! "Oh hey Alejandro". She said smiling. "So are you doing the talent show"? Bridgette asked Alejandro. "No I m going to be the guy who tells the audience who is performing next". He said.

"Oh well I m going to dance with my friend Noahly". She said. "Oh will I hope you guys win". He lied to me. Then he walked away. "Mr. Case why is it so hot in here eh"? Ezekiel asked. "Wow you ask a lot of questions". He said. Then Ezekiel got excited. "Really that's what my mom says to me everyday". He said.

Authors note: sorry this was a short chapter. Don't for get to vote. And please review


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Authors note: ok we got a winner! And the winner for the babysitter is….. Owen and Izzy!

Write backs:

To lets go tdi: ok I know this review was on my other story and thank you for reading. And I m happy that you really like it and I m happy that you showed your friends the story: D

To genius math: thanks for reviewing

To devindoughty0: yeah you got to keep on reading to find out if Bridgette finds out that Alejandro is a player and thanks for voting and reviewing

Chapter 18

Where the heck is Owen! I really hope that he got a babysitter. Then my mom comes down stairs wearing a red dress and hair all done. "Noah I got to go. I will be back by 10:30. And remember to put Jasmine to bed at 8:30. And there is pizza in the kitchen for you guys. I love you and I have to go". She said. Then she kissed me and my sister good bye and then she left. As soon as she left I call Owen.

Owen: hello

Noah: Where are you?

Owen: I m me, Izzy, Geoff, and Izzy's aunt are stuck in traffic

Then I thought I something that would make Owen come quicker.

Noah: come on Owen we have pizza waiting here for you.

Then he hanged up as soon as I said pizza. And the door bell ring. "Owen? I thought you guys were stuck in traffic"? I asked. "Yeah but when you said pizza I just punched all the cars out of the way and there was no more traffic". Owen said. "Ok then…. Well where's the babysitter"? I asked. Then he started to do that I m sorry look. Owen! Ugh. He always messes things up. "Yeah I couldn't find one but me and Izzy will watch Jasmine for you". He said.

Then he jumped on my coach and started to eat pizza. And the coach brakes. "I did not do that". He said. Then I roll my eyes. "Izzy where's your aunt"? I asked her. "Oh she is in your kitchen trying to find mac and cheese". Izzy said. "Why"? I asked. "Because she thinks if you put mac cheese on your feet its good luck". She said. Then I looked at her as she was some type of crazy person. Well she is a crazy person. "Yeah I don't know". She said. Then I went into my kitchen. "Can you just do the girl make up now"! I asked her. "Fine but I get to keep your box of mac and cheese". She said holding it up.

30 minutes later

"Wow you are really good at doing make up". I said. "Yeah what ever where's my mac and cheese box"? She asked. Then I give her the box. "Hey Noah what time doses your mom get home"? Owen asked eating pizza. "Uh did anybody tell you to eat with you month close. She gets home at 10:30". I said.

"ok when the girls at the sleepover go to bed you sneak out of the window, call Geoff and he well drive you back home before your mom gets home". Izzy said.

At Bridgette's house 7:30.

I walk up to her house and ring the door bell. Then this girl with wavy blonde hair that looks just like Bridgette answers. "Oh I didn't know Halloween was today". Bridgette's sister Alex said. Then Bridgette pushed her out of the way. "Alex shut up! Hey Noahly I m so happy that you came. Welcome to my house".

She said with a big smile. Wow! Her house is so big! It has a view of the beach, indoor pool, modern living room, it looks awesome! "I love your beach house". I said. "Really thanks. Here let's go upstairs". She said. Then I went upstairs. When I got to her room I saw 5 girls having a pillow fight. "Oh Bridgette I didn't know you invited Noahly"? Courtney said. Then I give her that dirty look.

Noah's house? Author's point of view.

As Owen was eating pizza and watching a scary movie with Izzy. Then the door bell ring. And Owen and Izzy both looked at each other. "Fine I will get it". Izzy said. The she run to go get the door and opened it. "What do you want Ezekiel"! Izzy asked. "I just wanted to give back Noah he's radio clock back eh". He said.

"What? When did he give you a clock"? She asked. "He didn't I just took it from his looker. And it's called a radio clock eh". He said. "Well if you say eh one more time I m going to punch you in the face eh". Izzy said.

Author note: ok I will update tomorrow and the chapter will be better.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Author note: this is a short chapter but I m going to update tomorrow and please review

Review write backs:

To xxxYunocchi-chan xx: wow thank you so much for reviewing! And I m really happy that you think that this is an amazing story. Thanks: D

Chapter 19

Noah's house 7:41/ authors point of view

"Ezekiel go away or else I will call the cops"! Izzy said. "Oh I m so scared eh". Ezekiel said. Then Izzy grabbed a base ball bat, and started to swing all over the place. "Ok I will go right now". He said then he ran away.

Bridgette's house 7:45/ Noah's point of view

"Bridgette I m like so bored can we got to your hot tub". Sadie asked. "Yeah please please please Bridgette". Sierra asked. "Ok I guess so". Bridgette repeated. Then all of the girls started to cheer. And then I got a new text on my cell phone.

To Noah

Hey remember not to go any where hot with the mask on. P.s I love your Mac and cheese!

From Emily smith aka Izzy's aunt

Oh no what do I do. "Uh Bridgette". I said. Then she looked up. "Yes Noahly". She asked. "Yeah I can't go in a hot tub because I can't swim". I lied. Then all of the girls started to laugh. "It's a hot tub dummy". Courtney said. I really can't stand Courtney. I feel like throwing her off a cliff. Then I thought some thing else. "Uhhhhhh I don't have a bathing suit". I said. "I have two you can have my other one". Bridgette said. Think off something Noah think. I got it! I will just call Izzy and Owen. Did I just say that? Then I took out my cell phone. "Uhhhh girls I have to call my grandma she is sick". I lied.

Then I walked out of the room.

Owen: Owen here talk to me.

Noah: uh I got a big problem the girls want to go into Bridgette's hot tub.

Owen: oh that is a problem when ever I get in a hot tub I always get stuck in it.

Noah: no I mean I m wearing a mask and if I go in the hot tub it will melt!

(Then Izzy over hears the Noah and Owen talk on the phone and slaps Owen and grabs the phone)

Izzy: don't worry Noah I will do something. But it's going to involve lots of bugs!

(Then she hangs up)

Yeah this cant be good!

Authors note: what will Izzy do? Find out in the next chapter and please review I work hard on this chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Authors note: I m still thinking about deleting this story so.

Review write backs:

**To fluejrp: will I don't know yet if I want to delete it I might so.**

**To islanda: thanks you know what I think I shouldn't delete it**.

Authors note: ok if you watch or ever watched the fairy odd parents you would know how Izzy would sound like in this chapter. And she will be sounding like Jorgen so just try to think of her sounding like that.

**Chapter 20**

Author point of view

Izzy runs into the store to find a bag of live bugs, an exterminator costume, and honey. "bug bag bug bag. Oh here it is". Izzy said to herself. Then she picked up the bag of live bugs and ran to one of the workers who would help her. "Hey do you guys have any exterminator costumes here"? Izzy asked the worker. Then the girl gives her a weird look. "Will your no help Mrs. Ponytail girl freak"? Izzy said. Then the janitor walked by cleaning up the floor. And then Izzy smiled evilly.

At Bridgette's house

Door bell rings

"What"! Alex said answering the door. Izzy was there at the door dressed up as an exterminator wearing the janitors outfit, a hat, and a bag with her. Then she starts to talk like Jorgen from the fairy odd parents. "Uhhhh I m the exterminator". Izzy said in that voice.

"We didn't call an exterminator". Alex said crossing her arms. "Well I m here to exterminate your hot tub". She said. "Wait how do you know we have a hot tub"? She asked.

Then Izzy tired to think off a lie. "Because I can smell what has to be exterminated, I can feel what has to be exterminated, and I can (she points to her head and then quickly points at her mouth) taste what has to be exterminated". She said.

"Well I m really sorry Mr. we don't need an exterminator thank you very much". Alex said. Then Izzy throws gummy worms at her. And Alex gives her the death look. "You have 5 mins"! She said. Then Izzy ran into the hot tub area and she started putting the bag of live bugs in the hot tub. And she put honey on it and cool aid in the water. And last goat hair.

Noah's point of view

"Ready Noahly"? Bridgette asked. "Yeah". I lied. I really hope Izzy did something to stop the girls from getting in the hot tub. Then all the girls went down stairs into the hot tub. When we got there I could fell my mask melting already. Then 5 girls got into the hot tub.

"Ewwwwwwwwww I feel something on my leg". Courtney said. "Yeah and why is there honey all over the hot tub"? One girl asked. "Omg Courtney there is a bug on you". Sierra said. "Awwwwwwwww there all over the hot tub"! Courtney screamed. Yep Izzy did something all right.

Then Izzy rolls her eyes. "Well….. My little friends here (meaning the bugs) wanted to take a little dip in the hot tub with you ladies". Izzy said in a voice. Then all of the girls started to run back up stairs (minis me and Bridgette) "Alex is there bugs all over the hot tub". Bridgette asked her sister.

"I don't know this guy came in and said that he was going to check out the hot tub for any bugs". Alex said. Then the sisters looked at Izzy. "Well I must be going now and never call me back". Izzy said. And she ran out of the house.

**Authors note: ok I know this chapter really sucked but please review**.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Authors note: ok this chapter might suck but please read.

**Chapter 21**

"You guys I m sorry that there was bugs in the hot tub. I knew we cleaned before you guys came here". Bridgette explained. All of the girls didn't say a word. "Bridgette this was the worst party ever"! Courtney yelled. "Yeah this party made the dork who sings in the toilet in the boys bathroom look cool". Sadie said. Then all the girls looked up. "Uhhh I m pretty sure that they are not cool. They other day I heard them singing the tik tok". I said.

"Well anyways I want to go home". Sierra said. "don't go you guys I will make it up to you". Bridgette said sitting on her pink fluffy chair. "Oh how are you going to make it up to us Bridgette? Your hot tub ruined my hair". Courtney said pointing at her hair. Then I rolled my eyes. It not like that Courtney's hair was better before she got in the hot tub. Courtney and the other girl started to go.

"Look Courtney I m really sorry your hair got ruined". Bridgette said. All of the girls rolled there eyes and started to walk out of the door. Oh no. I couldn't let Bridgette's party get ruined so I said. "Wait!(all of the girl turn around )how about we play truth or dare". I said. Then all of the girls came back into the room. "Omg I love that game"! A girl said. Then all of the girls got in a circle.

At Noah's house/ nobody's point of view

As Izzy walked into Noah's house she saw Owen screaming like a little girl eating popcorn. "Why are you dressed up as a janitor"? Owen asked. "It's a long story ok I will tell you later ok". Izzy said.

Then the door bell rings. And Izzy walks over to open it and she see's the janitor from the store she was in, in his icarly underwear. "Can I please have my clothes back"? The janitor asks. Then Izzy shuts the door on him and walks over to the kitchen. And the phone rings.

"oh I hope its not that stupid janitor with the icarly underwear. Owen check who is it". She asked the fat boy. Then Owen walked over to the phone and spats his popcorn out. "oh my god its Noah's mom. What do we do"? He asks. "just don't punch the talk button". Izzy said. Then he pushed the talk button. "No why did you do that you idiot". Izzy asked.

Noah's mom on the phone: hey Noah how is jasmine and you?

(Owen starts talking in a girl voice)

Owen: uhhhh good mommy

(Then Izzy covers the phone with her hand)

"Really Owen? Hey mommy? Dude I can do a better Noah then you! My dog can do a better Noah then you"! Izzy said. Then Izzy grabs the phone from him.

Noah's mom: yeah good honey I was just calling to tell you that I m coming home early.

Izzy (voice like Noah's) why?

Noah's mom: because first of all the guy is cheep and I had to pay for the dinner, second he still lives with his mother, and third he is the principal for your school!

(Izzy covers the phone again)

"Ewww Owen Noah's mom was dating Principal McLean". She said to Owen.

Noah's mom: Noah did you hear me im coming home!

Izzy: when!

Noah mom: in about 1 hour it's a very long drive I have to go I love you bye.

(Hangs up)

"Owen Noah's mom is coming home what do we do"? Izzy asks. "Oh I know we tell her that he is died". Owen says. Then Izzy slaps him. "Or… we call Noah on my iphone and tell him that she is coming home early". Izzy says.

And then Izzy brings out her phone and calls Noah.

Noah (in a girl voice) hello

Izzy: Noah your mom is coming home early in about 1 hour.

Noah: what!

Authors note: what will happen in the next chapter? Will Noah get home on time? Will the janitor get his clothes back? Find out in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**Ok here is the next's chapter. And please tell me if it's good or not because I work really hard on this.**

Noah's point of view

"What do you mean she is coming home"! I said on the phone.

Izzy: she called and said that she is coming in one hour!

(in the background)

A girl: Noahly are you coming yet?

(Noah in a girl voice)

Me: hold on just a second. Izzy I can't go because Bridgette will get upset.

Izzy: oh Bridgette. Bridgette. Bridgette! Can't you talk about something else? Oh like the fact that your mom is coming home! And the fact that my crappy aunt is putting all your mac and cheese on her feet?

(In the background)

Izzy's aunt: hey ask Noah if he can ask if Bridgette's dad is single?

Izzy: uhhhhhhh iam pretty sure he doesn't like woman who put mac and cheese on there feet! Noah I have to go bye. Make sure you get to your house by 10:00

(Then Izzy hangs up)

Then I walk back into Bridgette's room and I saw all the girls reading the m- magazine.

"Hey Noahly do you like how I did my nails"? Bridgette asked. Her nails where cherry like red. "Yeah cute". I said. It must be a pain being a girl. I thought to myself. Yeah I don't know why girls try so hard to be perfect. And they only care about boys like that stupid Alejandro! But Bridgette is different. She is kind like my pride and joy. Kind of. "Omg Bridgette I am so going to marry Taylor Lauther". Courtney said. Uhhhh doesn't she have to be pretty to marry someone like him?

"Courtney that's not going happen. You are going marry the guys who sing in toilet. Just like your iphone said". Bridgette explained. Then Courtney started to get mad. "Why would I want to marry a stupid guy how smells like crap"! She said. "Oh no Courtney you are not going to marry a guy who smells like crap. You are going to marry a guy who smells like toilet crap". I said. Then all of the girls started to laugh but Courtney. She looked at me like she was going to shot me.

Izzy's point of view

So me and big-o waited at Noah's house watching are favorite show 'The days of are life's'. Well really it's his favorite show. Then Owen started to cry. "Lauren I love you but I got to go to a Katy Perry concert". The TV said. And Owen cried more than when my mom got that fork in his stuck in her eye ball. "Oh my god he loves her". Owen said. Then I rolled my eyes.

"Owen he says that in every episode even in the pre-views"! I said. Owen really needs to man up! He is a cry baby. "This show is so bad that they should have named it the days of us casting it"! I said. Then Owen looked at me as if I killed his double bacon cheese burger. "How could you say that"? Owen asked me.

Then the door bell rings again. "Owen go get that". I said. "Why me"? He asked. "Because it might be Justin". I said. Then Owen ran to the door. "Hello". He said. "Can I have my clothes back"? The janitor said. "Get your own clothes". He said. "But those are my clothes". The janitor said. Then Owens shut the door.

Noah's point of view

Bridgette's house

When everybody was a sleep, Bridgette was still up writing. "So Bridgette… do you like anybody"? I asked. Then she looked up. "Well im dating Alejandro right, and sometimes…. I think that I don't like him that much. I mean like he is like the hottest guy in school. But I think that doesn't really matter if he is hot. And there is this other guy I like named Noah. He really gets me. And I think I can really truth him". She said. "Most of the guys I dated, they would always cheat on me or lie to me. But he is different". She said.

10:01 my house

"Noah happy your home". Owen said smiling. Then I took off the wig and sat on my couch. "What's wrong Noah"? Izzy asked me. "I don't think I should do this anymore". I said. "I know that pink dress does not look good on you". Owen said. "No not that! I mean about dressing up as a girl and lying to Bridgette". I said. "Well what about the talent show"? Owen asked.

"You can't just ditch her and she well gets upset". Izzy asked. Then I thought about it and then my mom pulled up. "Oh you guys have too go now"! I explained. Then Owen and Izzy went down stairs. "Wait! You can't go down stairs. My mom will see you". I said. "Then how do we get out"? Owen asked. Then I looked at the window and back at them.

"Oh no! Noah! We are not jumping out a window! And you know I pee throw my pants when I get scared"! Owen said. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Well if he not going to jump I will. And by the way. I went to fly". Izzy said. Then she jumped out. And I looked at Owen. "Your turn". I said. "No I don't want to". He said. Then I pushed him out. And my mom walked in. "hey Noah. How was jasmine"? She asked me. I had to lie because I have no idea if she is sleeping or not. "Ok". I said. "Good, (looks at the mac and cheese) oh is that mac and cheese"? My mom asked. Then I had just remembered that Izzy's aunt put her feet in it. "Wait no"! I said. "What"? She asked never mind.

**Authors note: ok I will update if you want me too and please tell me if this chapter was good or not. Because I worked so hard on this.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

1st period Mr. Case in the theather

Yesterday I thought about what Owen said about Bridgette so I decide to go to school as Noahly. As I was listening to the teacher Courtney give me this note. That said.. 'You're going down on the talent show'! it really makes me laugh how much Courtney acts like a 5 year old brat. Then I wrote back 'again it's a talent show' and give it to her. "Ok class today we are going to practice are acts for the talent show". Then Ezekiel raises his hand. Surprise surprise. "What do you want zeke"? The teacher asked. "Why is the floor gray eh"? he asked. "I don't know". He answered.

"Why is the ocean eh"? Zeke asked again. "Well because of the….."(Cuts the teacher off). "Why do we have school"? He said. Then Mr. Case got so mad that he punches his fist through the wall. Everybody's mouth widens. "Ok iam going to call the nurse and you guys practice your acts". He said. Then as I try to ignore the fact that the teacher got so mad so I went over to Bridgette. "oh hey Bridgette". I said with a smile. Then she turned around. "hey Noahly guess what Alejandro asked me out to the April dance". She said. Of course he did. "so are you going to the dance with anybody"? She asked. "Uhhhhhhh no I don't really have a date so". I said.

Authors point of view/after football practice

"ok boys to the showers"! The coach yelled. Then they cheer for no reason. Everybody but Tyler and Alejandro left. "Hey Alejandro! What's up man"! Tyler said. "Nothing mush hey can you do me a favor". Alejandro asked. "Yeah what". Tyler said. "ok tonight at the talent show I want you to run on the stage when Noah is on wearing this(holds up a pink ski mask) ski mask and pull off his wig". Alejandro said. "ok I will but why are you even dating Bridgette"? tyler asked. "well iam not going to be dating her anymore after the April dance". Alejandro said. "oh so can I date her"? he asked. Then Al walked away and rolled his eyes.

Noah's house/ noah's point of view

"come on Noah we are going to be late! You don't want to miss Owen and Izzy's act". My mom screamed. Then I ran down stairs. "Iam coming"! I said.

8:30 at the talent show

Me, Jasmine, and mom went to go get are seats. Then I saw Bridgette waving to me. Wow! Bridgette looked beautiful! She looked better than a model. And then Bridgette walked over to me. "hey Noah whats up"? She asked. "Oh nothing just getting a seat for the show". I replied. "Cool well I have to go find my dance partner". She said. Then waved. "Ok good bye". I said. Then I sat down on one of the chairs. The chairs were a little crappy but it didn't really matter. Principal Mcjerk walked up on the stage. "Welcome to the 2011 talent show". He said. Then everybody clapped. "uh mom I have to

go to the bathroom". I lied, "ugh! Go quickly your friends are almost up". She said. Then I ran out of the room. And I ran to the boy's bathroom but it was closed. And I also tired the girls but it was closed to. "Oh crap"! I said. Then this old lady in the hall way looked at me. "I mean of crap I lost my keys".

I said. "Young boys like you shouldn't be saying bad words like that". She said. Then I ran into the janitor's room to put on the clothes. And I went back into the theater. And I went to the back stage. And I saw Bridgette eating oreo cookies and looking really nervous. "Bridgette are you ok"? I asked.

"No im not Noahly". She said. "Well what's wrong"? I asked. Then she looked at me with her green big eyes. "iam scared". She replied. "I know Ezekiel dose not look good with that Zac Efron wig on". I said. "no not that iam scared that I will chock out there". Bridgette said. "You're not going too". I said "but what if I do. Noah is out there watching, and iam going to fail and he is going to laugh at me". She said. I would never ever laugh at her.

That would be the last thing I would ever do on this earth. "look Bridgette Noah would never ever laugh at you. The only person right now that he would laugh at is Zeke wearing that thing he calls a wig. So what im saying that you should just go out there and have a good time. Even if people laugh at you or not.". I said. Then she throws the cookies down. "Your right Noahly I have to try". She said

(nobodys point of view)

"And now give it up for Bridgette Williams and Noahly"! Alejandro said. Then everybody clapped. "Where is Noah"? Noah's mom asked her little girl. Then she started to cross her arms. "He is going to miss the show. I hope he is close". She said. "Well mom all I can say is that he is closer than you think".

Jasmine said. Then the song Poker face started to play. And Noah and Bridgette started to dance. "Wow that girl Noahly is really good at dancing; it kind of reminds me of Noah". Noah's mom said. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Uhhhhhh Jasmine honey"? She said. "Yes". She replied. "Those shoes on Noahly look just like Noah shoes." She said. "Maybe Noahly is a tomboy"? Jasmine lied.

"Yeah but I remember that Noah split ketchup on his shoe when we were having dinner last night". She said. Then the dance was over and everybody clapped louder than when Justin Bierber lost the MTV music awards. "you rock Bridgette"! a random person shouted out.

Noah's Point of view

"Bridgette you did awesome out there"! I said. "Thanks you too". She said. "See I was right! You didn't chock. We did good". I said. Then she smiled. "Hey I have to got to the bathroom really quickly". I lied. "Oh ok". Bridgette said. Then I ran back to the janitor's room and changed and went back to my mom. "Noah! Where have you been you miss like a part of the show"! My mom said. I don't know why she is even yelling at me for a stupid talent show.

Seriously she yells like a lot. "Well mom to tell you the truth the boy's bathroom had a line and the jocks had to go number…" (Mom cuts me off) "Ok ok not that much information Noah". She said. Then Alejandro walked up on the stage. "Ok are next act is a song by a not so popular movie High School Musical 3 'The boys are back'! And it will be sung by Eva and Ezekiel. Cross your fingers everybody that you wont go death hearing this song". Al said.

Then the light went off and there was a blue light on the stage. And there was a old sports car on the stage. I wonder how they got a car? And parked it there? Then the song started. And then zeke and Eva started to go on stage to sing. When they started to dance they started to jump on the car. "IS THAT MY CAR"! Somebody yelled. That's somebody's car? "HAROLD TURN ON THE LIGHTS"! The guy yelled again. "You mean light bulb". Harold replied.

This school is really cheap. "Whatever turn on the light bulb"! He said. Then the light I mean light bulb went on. That is a really tiny light bulb but I can still see a little. Then principal mcjerk walked up on the stage. "Hello". Ezekiel said in a happy voice. "Hello. Hello? Hello! You don't just say hello when you just put my car on the stage"! Mcjerk said. "Well I didn't put your car on the stage I parked it". Ezekiel said. Then he gives him the look. "You said we can have it". Ezekiel explained. "I didn't say you can have it! If I park a car near the school that doesn't mean you can have it"! He said. Then the audience started to laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Authors note:** I am so sorry I didn't update for awhile because I had so much homework and didn't have anytime to do this story. Anyways here is chapter 26. I hope you enjoy it :)

Noah's point of view

The talent show was almost over. It was so long because they had to push out principal mcjerks car out of the way and bring it back into the parking lot. Ezekiel got into so much trouble that he got suspended for about 4 weeks. Thank god. "Ok that was Trent playing 'I m sexy and I know it' on the guitar". Alejandro said. "Ok so that are last contestant for are show so right know the judges are going to vote who they liked the best". He said. Then I turned to my mom. "Hey mom I have to use the bathroom". I lied. "No Noah you are not using that bathroom! You are going to stay here and support your friends up there"! She replied. I give jasmine the look and she shouted to mom. "I have to use the bathroom".

Then mom got out of her seat and took Jasmine's hand and took her to the bathroom. Mom would do anything for Jasmine but not me for no reason. Then I got out of my seat and ran to the janitor's closet. And changed into my Noahly outfit. I ran to the stage and waited for them to give out the results. "Ok we got the results! Are 3rd place winner is Justin with his talent for modeling". Alejandro said. It was pretty clear that he was rolling his eyes when he gave the award to Justin. "Are 2nd place winner is Sierra with her love song about Cody.

And are 1st place winner is….." Then he pauses for dramatic affect.

"Just say who won you idiot"! Courtney shouted. Then everybody looked at Courtney. "Sorry I didn't mean for it to be that loud". She said. Courtney we all know that you meant it to be that loud. "Anyways the winner and is Bridgette and Noahly". He said. Bridgette gave me a hug as if it was Christmas everyday. She smelt so beautiful like something you would smell when you go into bath and body works. "What!". Courtney yelled. And she looked like she was going to chock Bridgette and me.

Just for winning a stupid school talent show. Courtney stomped of the stage. And actually broke on of her high heels that she was wearing. "We won Noahly"! Bridgette said. Then we got a prize a size of laptop. "Wait aren't you guys missing a dancing". Alejandro said.

"Uhh we only have 2 dancers me and Noahly". Bridgette explained. "Oh really"? He said in a weird voice. Alejandro grabbed my head and took of my wig. "You still sure about that Bridgette". Alejandro replied. And everyone in the audience gasped. I can see my mom shaking her head and a big frown on her face. I looked at Bridgette and she looked like she was about to cry. And ran off the stage. Principal Mcjerk come on the stage and said. "Wow that was really weird and entertaining. But mostly entertaining. Well I think that wraps up the show. Good night everybody"! He said with a smile. As I walked out of the stage area I saw Bridgette. "Bridgette I can explain…." Then she cuts me of. "Explain what Noah? That you are a cross dresser or something or you were just playing dress up? I trusted you Noah! And you know it". Bridgette screamed. Bridgette walked away and I grabbed her hand. "But Bridgette its not what it looks like". I said. Than Bridgette grabbed her hand away from me and walked off. "Bridgette….." I said in a quite voice. And she was soon gone. As I walked into the hall way most of the guys were calling me a gay loser or Noah the cross dresser.

"Hey Noah I know what well make you feel better". Owen said to me. "You know what Owen I m so sick and tired of you trying to do stuff for me! Because when ever you do that it always goes wrong like tonight for example. If you had never cried about that stupid chili bowl I wouldn't had been in this. Owen you are stupid, unlucky, fat, and lame". I yelled.

"Whoa I m so happy you didn't at me like that". Izzy said. "And as for you Izzy I wouldn't have been in this if you haven't dressed up as a stupid janitor". I said. "You know what Noah? You shouldn't be blaming us for you problems. Because the only one you should blame is yourself". Owen said. "And it was your choice Noah to do all of this. We were only trying to help out are friend and be a good friend. Unlike you are right now". Izzy stated. Owen and Izzy walked away. And Izzy came back to kick me in the nee. "Wow real mature"! I shouted.

That hurt. I said to myself. I can't believe I just yelled at them. Why did I let my mind control me like this? As I was in the car with Jasmine and my mom Jasmine keep on singing that I am a cross dresser. Mom didn't do anything about it. The next morning everybody keep on making fun of me and making flirt noises. By lunch time nobody would let me sit with them. The only table that I didn't try asking was the table that Owen, Izzy, and I usually sit at. Then I walked over to Owen and Izzy. "Hey". I said in a low voice.

Owen and Izzy ignored me and eat there lunch. "Can I sit here"? I asked. Then Izzy turned to me. "I don't know Noah? Can you sit here"? She said in a nasty voice. Then zeke came over. "Yo yo yo can sit here". Ezekiel asked. What's Zeke doing here I thought he was suspended for 4 weeks. "Sure". Izzy said with a smile. "Wait. You are going to let Zeke sit here but not me"? I said. "Ezekiel didn't yell at us or call me fat". Owen replied. "But Ezekiel is not suppose to be here". I explained. "We don't care". Izzy said. I walked away and sat near the trash cans. As I sit down by the trash area. People started to throw trash at me. "Hey you guys miss the trash can". I yelled. "We weren't throwing it in the trash can". They said. My life= Horrible! Then I saw Bridgette and Alejandro walk by and Bridgette and looked at me.

"Come on Alejandro lets go were there is people I can trust". Bridgette said. And Bridgette walked away with Alejandro. Alejandro turned his head to me and mouth the word I m sorry. And he did an evil smirk and keep on walking away with Bridgette. What have I done? I said to myself.

**Authors note:** What will happen in the chapter? Will Owen and Izzy forgive Noah? Will Bridgette forgive Noah? All of these answers will maybe be answered to next chapter


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Authors note:** Hey here's chapter 25 I hope you like.

It was 5th period. The day has gone by really slow. Pretty much the entire day everybody has been making fun me. Even when I went to the bathroom the dorks who sing in the toilet made fun of me too. So this entire sucked. And with have to take a 60 question test in period. When I was taking the test this girl came into the class room and give the teacher a note. "Uhh Noah principal mcjerk I mean yeah mcjerk wants to see you in his office". Ms. Stephens said. I wasn't really shocked that he wanted to see me. I mean what am I his girlfriend or something?

Then I walked out of the class. And went to his office. When I got there I saw him yelling at a teacher. "I m so sorry I give you the wrong Xbox McLean". The teacher said. "Well don't do it again or fired"! Mcjerk yelled. Then the teacher ran out of his office crying. Poor guy. I would hate to have a job here and work for principal mcjerk. And being yelled at for not giving him the right type I ipad. So anyways I walked into his office hoping that he would not yell at me. "Uhh principal McLean you said you needed me"? I said in a low voice. Principal Mcjerk put his hands in his pocket and took out a piece of paper and gives it to me.

"Wow a chuckie cheese coupon for one free pizza if you buy 2. Aren't I the luckiest boy in the world"? I said in a sarcastic voice. First of all why would he even have a chuckie cheese coupon in the first place? And it expired 3 years ago. And the award for cheapest guy on the earth goes to principal mcjerk!

"Why did you give me this"? I asked. "Because it your rewards for painting the new school smoothie shop". He replied with a smiled. Are you serious? I have been in that school painting for about 4 hours and he rewards me with a chuckie cheese coupon? "Principal McLean I can't even use this because well one why would I go to chuckie cheeses I'm 16. Two this expired 3 years ago. And three I have been painting for about 4 hour's cant I get a reward better than this"? I said. "Well we can't always get what we want"! He said. Can't this day get any worst? Then I left his office.

4:30 home

When I got home my mom wasn't still talking to me. Jasmine was washing out her wig because she didn't want anything do with my pieces of hair. So I walked up stairs into my bedroom and shut the door and locked it. I tired putting on some rock n roll music but that didn't help at all. I turned the music off and all I could was Owen, Ezekiel, and Izzy playing in the pool. I looked out side my window and opened it a little. And I heard Owen talking to zeke. "Wow your are way more fun than Noah! He would always say that I suck at macro polo". Owen said. "It's ok eh. I don't mind if you are bad at this game. It just for fun". Zeke said. Then I shout my binds. And jump on my bed and lied. Then I thought about all of the stuff I had to said Owen and Izzy. Maybe they were right. Maybe I m blaining my problems on them. Maybe I m not good friend. Oh my head hurts just thinking about this. I shouldn't have yelled at them. It wasn't their fault it was mine. I shouldn't have never dress up as a girl in the first place. And I shouldn't had lied to Bridgette. She really trusted me. Oh Bridgette why did I ever lie to you. Why didn't I just tell you that I liked you? And now Bridgette is never going to talk to me. And I thought about Alejandro cheating on her with most of the girls in the school. Ugh! My head feels like a stuffed closet then somebody knocked on my door. "Jasmine I don't want to help you clean your wig". I said.

" no Noah its me your mom open the door". Mom said in a light voice. I hopped off of my bed and went to unlock the door. As I unlocked the door and opened it I saw mom holding cookies and milk. "Do you want to talk about it"? She asked. I nodded. Me and my mom went to my bed and sat on the edge of it. "Look mom I am sorry that I dressed up as a girl and lied to you about it. I should have never done it in the first place. It was a stupid idea". I said. And then I popped a chocolate chip cookie in my mouth. Mom looked at me with a weird look on her face. "Noah why did you even do that"? She asked. "Long story". I replied.

Then I told her how I pretend to be a girl for the whole school day, the sleepover, everything. And I also told her about how Bridgette is dating Alejandro is cheating on her. "Wow that a long story! You can write a novel about it"! She said. Then she looked at me. "Look honey all I can say is that you should go tell Owen and Izzy that you are sorry for yelling at them. And I think you should tell Bridgette how you really feel about her". She said. "Well that's the hard part because Bridgette hates me now and wont even talk to me". I explained. Then mom took a deep breath and said "It won't be hard if you really mean it. And it wont be hard to say your to Owen and Izzy because well there are your best friends and I m sure they well forgive". Mom said. I got up from my bed. "Thanks mom for the talk". I said with a smile. Then she left. "Wait does this mean I m not grounded"? I asked. "Oh your grounded big time". She replied.

**Authors note:** was this a good chapter please review :)


	26. Update

Dear reviewers, I will update the story on this Friday. Im sorry I haven't wrote a new chapter in so long.

Thanks again and Good night. ;)


End file.
